Raising Hell
by Demonic Angel081090
Summary: Susan has buried her pain and memories deep inside her memory, and has started getting irritable, but when her siblings figure things out and bring her memories back, it is the begining of a whole new adventure in Narnia. Suspian PetexOC EdxOC


**Hey everyone. Okay so here is the low-down: This is my third fic up on this site and my first Narnia fic (my others are still in continuation and both for King Arthur. I just felt that I needed to expand into a different story), and I have come to notice that I Make my characters Mary Sue's. As I want to get out of this rut, I am going to base my main OC off of someone who I know intimately: Me. So you guys will get to know me as well as my oun family in this story through the character of Glorianna. Please Review. I really like to get feedback especially during the beginning of my fics otherwise I can quickly lose interest, and I really don't want to. So I ask for at least five, which shouldn't be hard at all so PLEASE! It doesn't even have to be long, I could just say something like "Great story" or something. But you know what, I'm gonna stop rambling about this and get on with the fic. But in a last note, the minimum is five reviews, more is better. Okay I'm done…I swear it…I am.**

**Oh wait: Sorry almost forgot the disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia or any of its characters no matter how much I wish otherwise.**

Susan Pevensie looked down at the framed photograph in her hands with hollow eyes. Two years before she had lost someone close to her: so close that they were often mistaken for sisters as they were scarcely anywhere without the other. She lost her friend to a man, if even that, who kidnapped many young girls. Normally you found their bodied two days later lying in their beds at home raped and killed brutally.

Not Glory's.

Two years, she had been gone. For two years the authorities had searched…leading to nothing, only more dead ends and more heartbreak, and broken hope.

But not Susan, she had always believed Glorianna Bellamy would be found. She always had hope…until now. She had lost all hope: Lost hope of finding her best friend, lost her hope of ever returning to her true home: to Caspian.

Susan sighed and set the frame back on her bedside table. The two laughing girls in the picture seeming so far from her reality. That world was lost the day Glory disappeared. This was reality: Her heart empty, her hope gone. She had nothing left but for a few memories…memories that stabbed her in the heart…Memories that she had to let go of for the sake of her sanity.

She sat up, and took up the frame once again, but this time instead of gazing at it, she quickly made her way over to her desk. Opening the bottom drawer, she quickly put it face down, closed, and locked the drawer and put the key in a jewelery box: a birthday present from Peter. Tears pouring down her face, she made her way back to her bed and shut off her lamp, a sob escaping as she pictured the two people she missed the most.

Glorianna: Together the two of them could've brought the male population to its knees. Glory was often associated with a model, often asked if she considered that as a career path. Truth was, she had for a while, but later decided she would want to go into cosmetics. She was artistic, but didn't want to spend her life behind an easle (coming to this conclusion after entering two cometitions).

But that future Susan and Glory had envisioned: Glory prettying up Susan for her wedding day, Glory learning to do so…There was no hope for it anymore. Glory was gone and Susan would never see her tall thin frame skipping ahead of her as they made their way to the local park, laughing merrily and singing her silly "la la las". The two of them would no longer sit on the beach, Susan braiding Glory's gold colored hair. No more would Susan see those eyes that left people contemplating on their color: Were they dark aqua or stormy blue? No matter the color, there were two things that everyone would agree on: There was a definite metallic sheen in her gaze, and they were her best feature.

But this would be the last time Susan ever envisions those eyes. The eyes that gave her comfort when she was sad, the eyes that laughed along with her when she was happy, the eyes that she turned to when she needed a friend. No more.

And Caspian: Prince Caspian, now King. The man who had captured her heart in so little a time, with his dark, soulful eyes, and slight accent that she yearned to hear for the rest of her life. She had to forget him: If she ever did…she didn't want to dwell on it.

She had to forget. She _had _to! Otherwise she wouldn't be able to survive. She wouldn't be able to live a normal life…yes…that was it! She would forget them, and finally be able to live a normal life! Tomorrow would bring a new day. Tomorrow…would be the first day of the rest of her life. With one final glance at her memories, she went to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**2 months later**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucy sat crying in her bedroom once again and Peter was furious. This was the third time this month that Susan made Lucy cry. It was almost as if his sister had lost all compassion and mercy. Queen Susan the "Gentle" Mr. Beavers fuzzy rear end. Downstairs he heard said "gentle" person arguing with Edmund. Peter knew better than to get involved as it would only get worse if he did. Susan would feel as though she was ganged up on and become even more defensive, and Lucy would cry even more.

Going down the hallway, he stopped by Lucy's bedroom, contemplating whether he should try to comfort her. Should he...?No, he shook his head. She didn't need _him_. She needed her sister…the sister that was no longer the one Lucy needed. Sighing again he looked to the door next to Lucy's: Susan's room. She would probably kill him for going in there, but he was sure Ed would keep her occupied for a little while longer…long enough hopefully.

He moved quickly and quietly, closing the door behind him as he looked around: It was different. He'd been in here on numerous occasions, but never had her bedroom seemed so…empty. It no longer reflected his sisters personality. There was something else missing…the pictures. Her pictures were gone! The pictures who used to look at when she wasn't looking, the ones with her and Glory! Where did she put them? He hurried around her room, looking on her shelves, in her Drawers (he cringed a little as he checked her underwear drawer)…nothing.

He turned to check her desk when he heard the front door slam and someone storm up the stairs. He ran towards the door, and quickly exited…running smack into a very pissed Edmund.

"What were you doing in Susan's room?" he asked, now more curious rather than pissed. "Her pictures, their gone, I think she hid them."

"So? What? You miss looking at Glory?" Edmund's voice took on an annoyed tone.

"What's going on?" Lucy came out of her room sniffling. "Who was in Susan's room?" She asked noticing the open door

"She hid her pictures Luce."

"What's the problem with that? I still don't get it!" Edmund now sounded desperate.

"It means that she tried very hard to forget." Peter explained

"Forget what?" Lucy asked.

"Everything! Her pain, her past, her losses! She's been trying everything from pretending to hiding! That's what she's doing! She's hiding!"

"Hiding what?" Edmund asked. Boy, he just wasn't getting anything today, was he?

"HER PAIN ED, SHE'S HINDING FROM HER PAIN!"

"Jeez, I get it Pete, you don't have to yell! So did you find them then?" Peter shook his head.

"Well if we find them again, will that make her remember?" Lucy asked innocently, her eyes filled with hope. Peter nodded "Probably."

"Yeah, and it will probably get our heads bitten off too." Edmund pointed out.

"Well I think it's worth it!" Lucy said defiantly.

"I'm not saying that it's not! I also just want to point out the side effects." Edmund protested as the three made their way into Susan's room.

Edmund made his way to the dresser before Peter could warn him and tell the two of them that he already checked those, Ed opened up Su's underwear drawer. With a yelp, he leapt back and tripped over a chair, drawing laughs from his two siblings.

"I already got those, the only drawers left to check are in her desk." They each started pulling out drawers and checking under papers and checking shelves, until Edmund reached the locked one.

"Uh…Pete? I think I might have found them, unless this locked drawer holds something a bit more scandalous than her underclothes."

"Ed! A little discretion can go a long way with ears younger than our own." Pete said menacingly. "Peter, I'm not a baby anymore. I know a bit more than you give me credit for." Lucy said defensively.

"Alright Luce, I didn't mean to offend you or imply that you were a baby, only that you are still younger than Ed or I, and I would sleep better at night without you knowing of that sort of thing."

"Whatever, lets just find that key so we can find those pictures!" Ed snapped bringing everyone back to the task at hand.

The three of them went in separate directions looking for the key: Lucy to the vanity, Edmund back to the dressers (avoiding Susan's underwear drawer like the plague), and Peter to the bookshelf.

Ten minutes later, Lucy came up dry and went to help Peter as the bookcase was the largest. And about fifteen minutes after that Edmund joined them, also unsuccessful.

It wasn't until Lucy found Susan's jewelery box, the ne that Peter gave her, that they had any luck at all.

~*~*~*~

Susan came storming back into her house. She went for a walk in the park in hopes of cooling her temper down, with no luck.

Heading up the stairs toward her room, she saw the door open with her three siblings inside.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM, HAVEN'T ANY OF YOU EVER HEARD OF PRIVACY!!?" It was when she looked around that she saw the pictures. Memories of Glory and Caspian came flooding back. Memories that she had tried so hard to bury.

_Flashback_

_Glory and Susan performing their dance at their schools talent show. They had won first place._

_Flashback_

_Meeting Caspian in the woods, meeting his eyes for the first time._

_Flashback_

_Glory and Susan running through the park chasing a very young, and very quick Edmund and Lucy while Peter slept under the tree._

_Flashback_

_Susan kissing Caspian goodbye._

A flash of golden light

_Glory and Caspian walking toward her, grin on their faces, a beautiful wood surrounding them._

_Glory spoke "I will always be there when you need me Susan. It okay to be afraid, come to us."_

And then darkness.

**I'm so happy I finally finished this! It took me forever! Let me know what you think!**

**XOXO,**

**Mira**


End file.
